


聚散有时

by blissful_silence



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissful_silence/pseuds/blissful_silence
Summary: 战争与和平正如同人间的分合聚散，没有长久，不存在永恒。
Kudos: 5





	聚散有时

**Author's Note:**

> 尤里安视角。  
> bug多，私设有，轻拍。

“尤里安，好尤里安，你这么好的小孩，自然会遇到贵人的。”保育院的老婆婆这么对他说，手里晃着刚烫好的奶瓶子。他手上抱着一个刚刚新来的小孩，小孩年纪很小，大概是因为未能适应保育院的新环境，进门开始便哭得震天响，边声嘶力竭地喊边舞动身体想从他手里逃开。他顾不上回应，一心要让小孩平静下来，嘴上念念叨叨哄着自己也不知道具体说了些什么，手上也不忘轻轻地拍打去安抚。牛奶的温度差不多了，老婆婆凑过来把奶嘴塞进那张停不下来的小嘴里，小孩啜泣了几声，自觉抱着奶瓶子吸了起来。老婆婆把小孩接过去喂奶，对他说：“辛苦了，好尤里安，你去休息吧。”

尤里安拨开小孩汗湿的刘海，抬脸对她：“我去找张纸巾擦擦，鼻子都哭红了。”

“去吧，我的好孩子！谢谢你。”

尤里安太习惯这样的场景了。他是这里公认的不拿工资的编外保育员，除了学习和休息，其余时间都奉献给照顾其他小孩子，甚至不需要保育员们喊他过去帮忙。比较清闲的傍晚，保育院里会传出他读书的声音——年纪稍微大些的孩子会聚集在他身边听他读故事，背景偶尔会夹杂着保育员们断断续续的哼歌声，如果有小朋友哭闹的话。倒不是他享受这些，他只是将此视为他的责任——这也是他回报保育院的方式。自从祖母去世他便在这里生活、接受教育，他把这里工作的老人们都视作自己的好奶奶。

他未来的监护人已经办理好了手续，马上他就要离开保育院，重新拥有独属于他的家。保育员们为他送行，她们多多少少都流了泪，泪痕干涸在脸上的沟壑里。他明白她们是因为不舍才流泪，她们只会为了他即将到来的幸福而感到高兴。但分别总是令人难过，他一一抱过他头发花白的好奶奶们，小心翼翼地收下她们的祝福，踏着新雪独自拖着行李上了来接他的车里。

杨威利在那时候已经赫赫有名。国民英雄当然称得上一声贵人，只是这位贵人的形象与他想象中反差太大。保育院每天都能领到一份免费发放的报刊，他在上面阅读过他的光辉事迹，也看过他的照片。保育院里全是军属的遗孤，军属的遗孤们对当兵的自带一份敏感。他白天读前线的报道，上面通常会罗列很多数字，大多数时候他的眼球自动滑过它们，直接开始阅览有关战况的报道和英雄事迹。晚上躺在床上他偶尔会梦到他在读报，一行行数字放大了印刻在瞳孔里飘过去，他那血缘关系的亲祖母在他耳边叹着气问：“找到你爸爸了吗，我的好尤里安？实在不行我们也去登一份寻人启事。”这时她不会计较他是那个亡故已久的帝国女人的儿子，而是她最疼爱的宝贝疙瘩的儿子，所以他可以放心地把脑袋埋进她的怀里，猝不及防脑门硌在一个硬邦邦、冷冰冰的东西上。他瞪大了眼睛去瞧，那是一枚簇拥在红白蓝绸缎里的合金胸章，上面若隐若现敏兹中尉的全名和生卒年月。铭牌下方有一个和平鸽衔橄榄枝的图案，再下方有行字：True Freedom For All Man。他感到祖母的双手越过他去取那份报纸——她也不爱读数字和讣告，她跟他一样更喜欢看战况和同盟军队的辉煌事迹。

杨威利不怎么看这些报纸，他甚至连对相关的电视播报素来是不咸不淡的态度，相反，他有一屋子的书，尤里安第一天踏入这个家的门槛的第一个挑战就是举着和他差不多高笨重的行李在满地散落的书本中见缝插针寻找下脚的地方。杨威利对所有书本有着极高涨的热情，虽然如果尤里安在学校拿出其中的一部分，指不定是要被指责不务正业、思想不端正云云。但杨威利自己不仅看得津津有味，对于尤里安的主动借阅更觉喜闻乐见。“读书为什么要感到羞耻的呢？读书是比取胜更光荣的事。尤里安，读最烂最无聊的书能带给人的感悟远比打仗来得要多得多了。”

“提督，我已经立志要像您一样，当一名军人了。”十四岁的尤里安这样回应他的养父。杨威利先是沉默，他的表情一反常态的严肃。你不必为赔款担忧，继续治学也无妨，我没什么本事，但攒下的钱还是足够我俩安安稳稳过好下半辈子的。他这样告诉尤里安，但他依旧没有否认他。他从来没有否定过他的任何选择，正如他毫不在意尤里安那天晚上遥望的星星是否是凶星。

尤里安把那颗星收藏进自己的日记本里，一笔一划，默念、标红，比收集平日里的点滴更小心，更庄重。成为像杨威利那样的军人有许多功课要做，杨威利教给他的他边咀嚼边反刍，杨威利不会的他更要去钻研。杨威利从来不配枪，他也从来没见过他拿枪的样子。刚开始他庆幸又狂喜，从不配枪的司令官比任何人都需要替他端起武器的守卫者——他不止一次地想，如果杨威利真如调侃般脖子以下毫无用处，他指不定伤心还是暗自高兴——如此他便可名正言顺地陪伴他一辈子，永不分离；后来他在夜里不时惊醒，一会儿是巴格达胥将交还的枪支对准杨威利的脑袋，一会儿是杨威利本人倚坐在瑞达二号的走廊的血泊里，头发乱糟糟的显得整个人很乖巧，仿佛是保育院里的某个孩子在角落里坐好等他讲故事，他还没赶来，那个大孩子先自己睡着了，安安静静地耷拉着脑袋。他摘下钢盔跪倒在血泊里一声接一声喊，提督、杨提督！尤利西斯的神话就此破灭了，他的神像跌落在深空无闻的飞船上。

伊谢尔伦政府为每一个在战争中逝去的生命准备了一枚功勋奖章，宇宙战场上除了尚有行动力的士兵和抢救下来的伤者，大部分失踪者都化作尘埃被茫茫宇宙吞噬，他们或许在挣扎那一刻留下过生命中能发出的最耀眼的光，然后立刻悄无声息死去，死后便黑洞洞地沉寂于虚空，默默注视往来的飞船和战舰。自古以来星辰大海无一不迈步于人的尸骨，家属们以他们生前的衣物包裹好的那枚象征着遗体的冰冷金属，并日夜对其哭泣哀悼。如果金属有情，它的表面会折射出上千万个亲人和爱人破碎的心。

但尤里安和菲列特利加没有收到属于他们家庭的那枚勋章。杨威利元帅的家属不需要更多的凭悼了，帝国的军民也忙着为他摘帽垂首。杨威利的神话不独属于他尤里安一个人，还有他的妻子菲列特利加·G·杨，还有他所辖的第十三舰队、整个伊谢尔伦、不复存在的旧同盟领土，乃至每一个跟童年的他一样，从各种报刊、杂志、电视新闻、乱七八糟的书本中听过他名字的人。

十几岁的时候杨威利告诉他，你可以再任性一点的，像寻常人家的小朋友一样，问我讨钱要礼物，要什么都好，让我有点父亲的自觉。而他这辈子都不乏有人对他说，尤里安，你是个乖孩子，你是个好人，你这么好，肯定会得到好报的。他们告诉他，你会幸福平安一生，因为尤里安·敏兹是他们见过世间顶顶好的人。他在十二岁那年初雪的冬天迎来了他这一生最好的回报，并任由这些善意的夸赞和祝福冲昏了头脑——此后他相信自己会一直保有这份幸福，一直保有它到终老，哪怕杨威利曾经不经意地提醒过，他也没将这份提醒当一回事。传闻神明是不会死的，所以没有人觉得杨威利会轻易死掉。人们想都没有想过，包括他，他的养子，他追随着他的星星来到这片除了野蛮一无所有的星域，血腥味透不过沉重厚实的防护甲，但他真真切切觉得那些粘稠的液体沾满了他的每一寸皮肤和每一寸呼吸。战舰外闪烁的光比节日烟花更绚烂，他和卡琳在节日的风里显得肃穆，与周围欢腾的人群格格不入。

卡琳悄悄拉拉他的手。“走吧。”他反握住她的手，两个人一前一后逆流而下。人们就着花火的尾声齐声高呼：祝福你，吾爱！他在人群边缘回望一眼，卡琳穿着那条碎花裙子淡淡地笑着，望向他的眼睛里盛着些许疑问。他想起头一回见她穿裙子是在杨威利的结婚派对上；第二次是陪同菲列特利加扶柩归土，浩荡的灵队里长眠着他们共同的亲人、爱人和许许多多的战友。公墓旁新建了一个公园，那里原本计划树立一座与国父海尼森比肩的石像，菲列特利加和尤里安回绝无数遍，公园广场正中心最终从石像落成了战争中逝者们的纪念碑。

风吹得有些冷，他把卡琳的手顺势揣进自己兜里，卡琳移开目光，小小声抱怨他莫名其妙。两个人肩并肩沿着广场铺满鲜花和蜡烛的路离开。他们走得不快，恰好比死亡快那么几步；他们也懒得回头去看它还差几步会追上来。战争与和平正如同人间的分合聚散，没有长久，不存在永恒。事实上，和平与相聚再漫长也会令人惋惜其短暂——而战争与离散的到来无论有无迹象都应该在意料之中——与他尤里安是否是好人无关，与神明是否存在亦无关。


End file.
